Machines for continuous concrete forming have developed into two general types of machines. The first type is a relatively large machine for paving roadways wherein a paving apparatus is suspended below the construction machine for spreading out and finishing the surface of concrete that has been poured or deposited on the ground in front of the machine. The second type is a machine carrying a mold for forming the concrete into a particular cross-sectional shape such as a curb, gutter, barrier or the like. These machines have generally been smaller than the larger highway paving machines. A mold may be positioned beneath the machine, but it is generally positioned to one side of the machine for offset molding, particularly when molding a relatively tall form such as a highway barrier or the like.
These two types of machines have been improved by developments in the control and operation of such machines. Such improvements have included the use of hydraulic cylinders to adjust the height and attitude of such machines. Control systems have been devised that cause the machine to automatically follow a predetermined path or guideline. This high technology has significantly improved the quality of the finished product, however, it has greatly increased the cost of each machine. A construction contractor must be able to have substantial use of any particular machine to economically justify the purchase. In this regard, many contractors do a variety of jobs, big and small, and cannot justify the costs of two machines. However, at the same time that technological developments have made it desirable to have a machine that can accomplish both paving and molding, the cost of land has increased at a substantial rate. Accordingly, developers have designed subdivisions with streets and cul-de-sacs that are smaller and tighter. In order to mold a curb of such dimension, it has been necessary for the developer to have a small compact machine with the ability to follow the tight turns necessary under these situations. Thus, machines that have been designed to be capable of performing both paving and offset molding operations have not been entirely successful.
Another problem associated with these machines, particularly machines of a substantial size, is the ability to transport them to a new location. The problem comes about because these machines oftentimes exceed the size restrictions allowed for a load on a highway. Generally, transporting of these machines has been accomplished by one of two methods. The first method being that the device is disassembled to the extent that it would fit on a trailer within the legal limits. This process of course consumes substantial time and effort increasing the cost of using such machines. The second method for transporting construction machines of this sort on a trailer has been to obtain an authorizing permit for carrying oversized equipment on the highway. This, of course, has the accompanying problem of having to obtain a permit every time the machine is to be transported.
Another problem associated with performing a paving operation is in instances where the roadway is narrow. Prior art machines have been too wide to fit into some narrow streets to pave. This is experienced particularly in Europe where many buildings are located close together and the streets are quite narrow.